Fear Of Shadows
by trinwads2
Summary: They say only unintelligent creatures are afraid of their shadows, so why was Sasuke so afraid of his? re-done just a bit so it should look better, hope you enjoy!


Yo! This is Trinwads2 hope you enjoy this weird fic of mine, i don't need to explain that I don't own Naruto or any of the characters cuz I think it's pretty obvious, lol. Enjoy!

Sasuke Uchiha, a kid very well known throughout the world. Rather than people admiring his looks or envying his calm and collected personality, they appall at his disadvantages in life. You see, Sasuke is known as the kid who fears everything. He won't eat because he's afraid of choking, he won't sleep because he's afraid of never waking up, he can't get a job because he's afraid of being fired, and so on and so forth. In fact, he can't do anything with his life because of all his fears, he hardly speaks because he's afraid of being shunned.

However, one day a neighboring family comes to visit, he would've hid in his room but he was forcefully pulled into the living room with the Uzumakis. They happened to have a son about his age who was a complete opposite of him, where he is quiet and well-mannered, the other is loud and hot-tempered. Sasuke was offended to be in the same room with this rude brute, but didn't say anything not wanting to infuriate the parents. The Family brought a gift for him though, and he didn't want to decline it because he was afraid of dishonoring his own family. So with a blank face he took and unwrapped their small gift, and was horrified to find a candle. He didn't like candles, because he was afraid they would start a fire, but when they asked him to go ahead and light it, he had no choice. Taking a match in shaking hands he flinched when he struck it against the box and quickly lit the candle, shaking the match with all his might and sighing softly in relief when it was out. An orange glow enveloped the room, creating eerie shadows. Sasuke tried to ignore the way the shadows stretched, he could even have sworn they were getting closer to him, staring at him.

The mom, Kushina, told him about how the candle came from a long line of their ancestors, and was always passed down from generation to generation. The glory of it was that it never ran out, it was always burning but when it got close to the bottom, the next day it was full again! When they gave it to their son, Naruto, he insisted he didn't want it, and instead wanted to give it to Sasuke to 'Brighten his day'. At that Sasuke was perplexed though, why would Naruto care at all how he was feeling, and to give a sacred candle to him! He felt honored to have been given it, and the shadows weren't looking as menacing as before, instead he felt as though they were accepting him, or perhaps _he_ was accepting _them_. The family noticed it was getting late, and gathered their things preparing to leave. Sasuke wanted to say something to keep them there, but decided it was best if they left, it wasn't in his place to speak out against their plans. So he too gathered the candle and made his way up his stairway into his room.

He set the candle down and lied in bed underneath the covers, he knew he wouldn't go to sleep, but it was nice to relax in his bed. As he stared at the new shadows painting the walls of his room he noticed they were joining together and moving towards his bed in one large body of darkness. He shot up and blinked several times to make sure he was seeing correctly, but when they didn't go away he shot back under the covers, hoping they couldn't get to him. Curiosity overtook his fear and he peeked out of his comforter to see that all the shadows were gone. When he realized he was safe he sat up and looked around, then he saw something in the corner of his eye. Turning his head he saw the mass of shadows reaching out and grabbing him. He started to process the situation but it was too late, he was sucked into a dark void, floating weightlessly in a different dimension. All he saw was darkness, he wasn't breathing either, in this place he felt as light as a feather but at the same time the atmosphere weighed down on him like a car. And that was when he stopped feeling all together.

Gasping awake to a wet bed while he himself felt sticky was the least of his problems. Instead of realizing it was a nightmare and he was having cold sweats, he realized that for the first time in his life he fell asleep! And even if he didn't want to believe it the evidence was right in front of him, for it was morning. He not only slept but he did it for a good eight hours! He grabbed the still-lit candle and flung open his door so he could run down the stairs to tell his family, but was abruptly stopped when he ran into another body. Making sure the candle was still intact he was about to tell the person to move when it dawned on him it was Naruto. The other kid didn't seem fazed at all by the startling introduction and even grinned widely when he saw Sasuke. Sasuke was about to explain to him what happened but was crushed into a hug and could have sworn his back popped from the force of it. Naruto let go and instead attached himself to Sasuke's arm where he told him of the good news he overheard his parents talking about. It seems when the Uzumakis came over the other night they weren't just there to give the candle and say hello, they also made secret plans with Sasuke's parents to have them wed! There were no other suitors and they wanted it to be with someone of noble birth so they figured why not, and apparently his parents were thinking the same thing. Sasuke just stared in wonderment, he was to be wed with this moron? Naruto looked up into his eyes and smiled sincerely, and he couldn't help but be dazzled by the others beauty, maybe he could get used to living with Naruto. His thoughts faded when Naruto burped in his face, or maybe not, but he had a feeling it would be a lot better with the candle around.

**Epilogue~**

Years later and the couple did end up falling in love, and the candle still stands proud, shining just as much as their love does.

Lol, well I sorta got off track! It was supposed to just be about a kid who was afraid of everything when he got a candle and the shadows came to life and took him to another world, but ended up revolving more around Sasuke and how Naruto changed his life, oh well! Im not changing it! Lol, well hope you enjoyed thanks for reading and if you didn't like it or if there were lots of errors in it(which there probably are)let me know in a review, it's the only way im going to get better! But enough with me preaching you guys, no one wants to listen to me talk anyway(I know I don't)ciao! oh and if MrGoodyTwoShoes is reading this tell me if i did better or if i went overboard on it!


End file.
